beecherfandomcom-20200213-history
Civilization V
Sid Meier's Civilization V is a 4X video game in the Civilization series developed by Firaxis Games. The game was released on Microsoft Windows in September 2010. The LBG has played multiple Civ games in the past, though records have largely been lost and forgotten. Memorable incidents from such times include Gene's Legions forming a hard border around Beecher's territory, the time Beecher had an entire continent to himself, and Gene and Jack's great submarine war. From more recent history, notable Civ games will be described on this page. Huns, China, Shoshone, and Germany Things began rather calmly in the world. On the western continent, all members of the LBG sans Gene existed quite close to one another on a vertically-shaped continent, with Jack sandwiched between Beecher and John. North of China existed Suleiman, and Darius, though he wouldn't be found for hundreds of years. Germany discovered secret time-travel technology that made John's turns take 1.5-2 times longer than normal. Meanwhile, on the eastern continent, Gene began growing his empire. How many civilizations actually shared the continent with him are unknown, their very existence a complete mystery to the western world. Suleiman's ambitions made him settle too close to Beecher's borders, and so China and the Shoshone joined forces and eradicated him. Their lack of military experience was apparent, though, and taking Suleiman's 4-5 cities proved to take far longer than it should have. Eventually, Suleiman was vanquished. Not long after, the existence of Hong Kong north of China was discovered; given real-world current events and its proximity to China, the opportunity was too good to pass up, and Beecher conquered it in the name of China. Meanwhile, the Huns had just about finished purging all of the non-Huns from his own continent, and the two continents were only just beginning to interact with each other. China, recognizing the strength of the Huns, made a deal with them behind closed doors. However, Shoshone spies caught wind of this, and preemptively declared war on the two before they could do it themselves. The War of Shoshone Aggression This act of declaring war on his own proved to be Jack's downfall. You see, he had failed to take into account the defensive pact that the Huns shared with Germany, and so he had effectively declared war against all three other player-controlled nations. He had Germany's many ground forces advancing from the south, the Huns attacking from the coast in great force, and China throwing a few sticks and stones at a couple of musketeers in the north. The Shoshone put up a fight, but eventually saw the writing on the wall. He conceded MILF Hunter to the Huns, and agreed to trade YES! I AM! with China in exchange for Two Child Now. The war was over, and the realm saw peace once more. But you could tell something was brewing. There was something in the air, and it said "I'm not gonna declare war on you, you fucker." Tensions between the Huns and Germany continued to pile up, as the amount of turns until turn 270 (when a deal's terms would end) continued to shrink. They both knew they would fight each other, but both believed that the other one would be the instigator. But at turn 269, a plot twist occurred. The AGTO and the Siege of Germany "Surprise, we're doing it now," the Shoshone announced to the world, declaring war on Germany with the Huns at his side. Germany had to defend itself from both the Huns and the Shoshone all by his lonesome. But what of China? Well, let's wind back the clock. Feeling pressure from the Huns' military might, and after seeing him gain a foothold on the continent and make the Shoshone his little bitch protectorate, Germany knew it needed a trump card. Behind closed doors, he consulted with China. China's military was without a doubt the laughing stock of the world, but it didn't have to stay that way. China signed a very long contract with Germany, in which he agreed to slowly build up his military forces for the future, and offer some gold and luxuries to Germany to help in his war in the meantime. In truth, China was playing the long game. While abiding by this contract with Germany, he also abided by a 10-turn non-aggression pact with the Shoshone and a 25-turn non-aggression bribe from the Huns. If Germany was able to hold out for long enough, China would come in with its newly constructed military and clean Shoshone house; if Germany failed, China merely needed to wait out the storm. Before the war began, Germany attempted one last hail-mary attempt to persuade the Shoshone to join the Anti-Gene Treaty Organization (AGTO), but the Shoshone didn't play ball, already having drank the Hunnic Kool-Aid. The war began. Having steadfastly prepared to "not declare war on you, fucker™", Germany had a powerful land force that completely wiped the floor with the Shoshone's border forces. Playing on Chieftain also significantly helped in this regard. However, the Huns proved far too powerful, damaging Germany severely and eventually forcing him to reluctantly surrender. The peace talks were long and drawn out, even with China acting as mediator. Germany did not want to give up, even considering going after Singapore, but he was talked down and conceded. This war and its effects pretty much sealed the Huns' foothold on the continent and defined him as the ultimate military powerhouse. Barring any major plot twists, this would be the last great war. But China, a passive observer in all this, had built up a military force so large it wasn't even the 4th-ranked anymore, and kind of wished they had had an opportunity to actually use it. China looked to the west, towards an exceedingly nervous Darius. Perhaps there was time for one more war after all... To be continued...